The present invention relates to a structure of attaching a weather strip for a door of an automobile to the door.
A typical weather strip for sealing a gap between a peripheral edge portion of a door of an automobile and an opening portion of a vehicle body is attached to a door (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-17874). FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-17874 discloses a weather strip which includes a hollow seal portion located on an inner side of a passenger compartment and also includes an attachment base portion integrated with the hollow sealing portion at outer side of the passenger compartment. A seal lip portion is also integrated with the attachment base portion. The hollow seal portion and the seal lip portion are elastically deformed by coming into contact with a vehicle body panel when the door is in a closed state, so as to serve to seal the gap between the peripheral edge portion of the door and the opening portion of the vehicle body. The attachment base portion includes a lower surface having a recessed portion into which a raised portion formed on a door frame is fitted. The raised portion is fitted to the recessed portion such that the outer side of the passenger compartment of the weather strip, i.e., the attachment base portion is positioned with respect to the door frame. On the other hand, the hollow seal portion 11 includes a lower surface on which a double-sided adhesive tape T is provided. This double-sided adhesive tape T is stuck on the door frame such that the inner side of the passenger compartment of the weather strip, i.e., the hollow seal portion is attached to the door frame.
FIG. 2 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-17874 discloses a weather strip which includes a hollow seal portion located on an inner side of a passenger compartment and also includes an attachment base portion having a seal lip portion. The hollow seal portion and the attachment base portion are configured as different parts.